namarfandomcom-20200213-history
Caste System
In the Námar Culture, in adherence with the Kódigo Mar, there are five distinct castes. Kódigo Mar Caste Distinctions All Námar, male and female, are tied to the land of their fathers and birth. A Námar may not forsake his liege lords, and must belong to the set class given to him at birth. A Námar may not escape from the caste he is given, but his children may inherit a higher caste from a marriage. Their caste is marked on their right shoulder, and it is punishable by death to remove it. Caso The Caso (or "Crowned Born") are nobility of the Námar, usually in the form of lords and gentry Their mark is a crown over an olive branch, under the word 'Caso'. Baso The Baso (or "Bronzed Born") are the military class of the Námar, usually employed by the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy. They can alternatively be made members of a household guard, part of a militia, or serve in various paramilitary forces across the Empire. Their mark is a shield crossed by an ax, under the word 'Baso'. Woso The Woso (or "Worked Born") make up the bulk of the Námar population, as its farmers, fishers, herders, miners, and labourers. They can alternatively serve in the Imperial Army or Imperial Navy, but Kezo, Caso, and Baso soldiers are often given precedence in promotions. Their mark is a pick crossed with a pitchfork, under the word 'Woso' Noso The Noso (or "Not Born") are considered the lowest in Námar society. They can never own land, Their mark is simply an X, under the word 'Noso'. Bastards A bastard is a child born out of wedlock, a child born in the Empire to a Baro parent, or a child whose parentage is so disputed that it is considered illegitimate. Bastards hold the same status as the Noso in that they may not inherit lands or hold titles, but can work in an honourable profession, and serve in any military force. Other Class Distinctions Apart from the castes of the Kódigo Mar, there are many other ways a Námar may be defined. Not given the caste at birth, Námar can be part of castes. A Námar may be made part a new caste not tied to their land and liege lord, but that includes removing their original mark and giving up the right to inherit and hold land. The mark on their right shoulder is burnt off, and a new mark is made on their left shoulder. Kezo The Kezo (or "straight edge") are a warrior class a part of the ancient order of Kezo Aranus. Razo The Razo (or "bent blade") are hired swords or mercenaries. Usually becoming a Razo means leaving their homes to join a mercenary company to fight overseas. This caste is of particular importance to the Baso, who often find work outside of the Legions or Fleets. Pavo The Pavo (or "brushed heel") are a class of people who are not set to one of land or domain. They are often merchant or tradesmen, who travel from city to city in the pursuit of wealth. Galo The Galo (or "listened voice") are a class of learned men. They often work as artists, musicians, actors, scholars, and make up the bulk of those employed by the Elcin Order. =